


Baby Shower

by jan_kowalski (duod)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ... Or maybe not, Comedy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Polski | Polish, you'll not know till you read i suppose
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/jan_kowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spotkanie ze spodziewającą się dziecka znajomą, prowadzi do najmniej spodziewanych rezultatów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Fic poniższy dzieje się w uniwersum gdzie nie miał miejsce TRF i trzeci sezon. Czas akcji nie jest dokładnie określony względem serialowych wydarzeń, jest to crack więc podejrzewam, że nie jest to tak istotne.
> 
> To nie mpreg. Chyba. Hm... Nie możecie mieć pewności.
> 
> Betowała [mykmyk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk), za co jej z całego serca dziękuję!
> 
>  **Baby Shower** \- zwyczaj (do niedawna rozpowszechniony głównie w krajach anglosaskich), polegający na wyprawieniu przyjęcia z prezentami dla mamy i dziecka, które ma wkrótce przyjść na świat. Organizuje się je zazwyczaj pod koniec ciąży.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że spotkali Kate na zakupach.

John kojarzył ją z Barts; widział ją kilka razy, gdy przychodził z Sherlockiem do laboratorium. Miała różową, nieco pucołowatą twarz usianą drobnymi piegami i duże, wesołe oczy o barwie koniczyny, na które opadała postrzępiona ruda grzywka. Była sympatyczna i rozmowna, co było miłą odmianą, gdy mieszka się z kimś, kto odzywa się sporadycznie, szczególnie podczas chwilowych klęsk bezrobocia, które na samym początku wspólnego mieszkania na Baker Street, zdarzały się dość często. Dlatego też John bardzo poważnie rozważał zaproszenie Kate na kawę, herbatę, do kina albo do zoo, albo do łóżka, zanim nie usłyszał w niechcący podsłuchanej rozmowie Holmesa z Molly Hooper (cóż, to był bardziej monolog Molly, przerywany sporadycznie przez barytonowe "mhm" zza zaciśniętych ust przyklejonego do mikroskopu detektywa), że za dwa tygodnie Kate wychodzi za mąż za swojego chłopaka z księgowości. To był cios.

Tamtego dnia jednak już prawie zapomniał o swej niespełnionej miłości i gdyby nie usłyszał swojego imienia, pewnie nawet by nie zauważył, że minęła go znajoma osoba. Już i tak był nieźle oszołomiony, bo jakimś cudem udało mu się namówić  Sherlocka na towarzyszenie mu do Tesco i z tego wszystkiego aż zapomniał, co mieli kupić. A nawet jeśli by ją zauważył, zanim go zawołała, to bardzo możliwe, że by jej nie poznał, bo Kate bardzo się zmieniła przez te osiem miesięcy, od kiedy ostatni raz ją widział. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że jej zielone oczy lśniły bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, uśmiech był niezwykle szeroki i radosny, a okrągła, piegowata twarz wyrażała bezbrzeżne szczęście. Lekarskie oko Johna niemal mimowolnie namierzyło pulchną, zgrabną dłoń wspartą o wybrzuszenie pod jej biustem.

Kate była w ciąży!

Po wylewnym powitaniu, zbyt wylewnym jak na dwójkę nie tak znowu dobrych znajomych, które przebiegło pod badawczym spojrzeniem Sherlocka (czującego się zapewne jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie niż John), nastąpiła serdeczna rozmowa. Kate wyglądała naprawdę ślicznie, mówiła, że już jej ciężko, ale do rozwiązania już niedługo, że bardzo się cieszy. Pozwoliła nawet Johnowi dotknąć swojego nabrzmiałego brzucha. John czuł uśmiech na twarzy, wypływający tam bez udziału jego woli, gdy poczuł, jak dziecko się porusza.

Sherlock przyglądał się im uważnie, szczególnie przyszłej mamie. Gdy w końcu Kate odeszła, przyjmując wcześniej życzenia wszystkiego najlepszego od Johna, detektyw pogrążył się w myślach. Wtedy lekarz  wziął to wręcz za dobrą monetę, bo mógł się skupić na zakupach, gdy zamyślony Holmes pchał wózek bez narzekania i humorków.

*

\- Co robisz?

Pomruk.

John westchnął i siorbnął herbaty z kubka.

\- A po angielsku?

\- Czytam, John.

Watson przewrócił oczami i usiadł na krześle przy biurku, chcąc dopisać coś do przygotowywanego posta na bloga. Wtedy dopiero zauważył...

Spojrzał na Holmesa z dezaprobatą.

\- Mój był w sypialni – wyjaśnił Sherlock, wciąż zagłębiony w lekturze czegoś na ekranie watsonowego laptopa, którego trzymał na podkurczonych kolanach.

John westchnął i dźwignął się z krzesła. Podszedł do fotela detektywa i potargał pieszczotliwie jego ciemne loki.

\- Ty śmierdzący leniu – powiedział, całując zmarszczone czoło oburzonego tym przejawem czułości Holmesa i udał się do kuchni, poszukać jakiegoś sucharka do herbaty.

*

Gdy dwa dni później siedząc w kuchni i pijąc kawę, zobaczył kątem oka, jak Sherlock przemyka korytarzem w stronę łazienki, nie zmartwił się zbytnio. Zatrucia się zdarzają, nawet Holmesowi jak widać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie jelitówka i nie pozaraża jego i pani Hudson.

Zmartwił się dopiero po tygodniu, bo Sherlock zdawał się wypracowywać jakąś nową rutynę, zaczynając każdy dzień od głośnej sesji rzygania w łazience. Pytania typu "jak się czujesz?" detektyw zbywał milczeniem, a nawet czasami się obrażał. Bo właściwie, poza tym charkaniem z łazienki każdego ranka, nie wydawał się chory. John postanowił dać mu spokój i zainterweniować dopiero, gdy zauważy jakieś niepokojące objawy, jak choćby utratę wagi (na co się nie zanosiło, bo po takich wizytach w toalecie Sherlock pochłaniał doprawdy brytyjskie śniadanie i to dla dwóch osób).

Ostatecznie wymioty ustały. Ale to wcale nie oznaczało powrotu do normy.

*

\- Sherlock?

Holmes podniósł wzrok znad akt sprawy. Lestrade podrzucił mu je wczoraj.

\- Co?

\- Ty... Ty jesz.

Sherlock oblizał łyżeczkę i wbił ją z powrotem w zawartość słoika.

\- Tak. I? – powiedział pakując sobie następną porcję Marmite do ust. John aż się skrzywił.

\- Ale masz sprawę – jęknął niepewnie. - Nigdy nie jesz w czasie sprawy...

\- Cóż, widać tym razem było mi to potrzebne – warknął detektyw, nagle bardzo zdenerwowany, i obrażony powrócił do przeglądania dokumentacji.

John westchnął i zmartwiony wszedł do kuchni. Sherlock ostatnio pochłaniał dosłownie wszystko. Dwa dni temu pani Hudson kupiła dla nich dwa słoiki korniszonów, które dzisiaj rano John odnalazł puste w śmietniku. Nie mówiąc już o czekoladzie z orzechami, która była dołączona promocyjnie do czegoś innego, połowie bochenka chleba, puszce tuńczyka, soku pomarańczowym i majonezie, których opakowania także w tajemniczych okolicznościach zostały spustoszone.

\- Doprawdy – mruknął, stawiając czajnik na kuchence. – Jak kobieta w ciąży.

Zamarł z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę szafki, ale po chwili pokręcił głową i sięgnął po puszkę z kawą.

\- Nie - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - To by było dopiero śmieszne.

*

Po zakończeniu sprawy zaczął bardziej przyglądać się Sherlockowi i z każdym dniem to, co widział, stawało się bardziej przerażające.

Miał zachcianki. Już wcześniej zdarzało mu się pochłaniać to, co wydawało się niejadalne, ale na samo wspomnienie Sherlocka maczającego korniszony w sosie custard, żołądek podchodził Johnowi do gardła.. No i Marmite. Jadł go łyżeczkami ze słoika, przegryzając czasami jakimś zbożowym batonikiem. Ale to jeszcze nie było najgorsze.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy John wszedł do domu po zakupach, na których był w charakterze tragarza pani Hudson Sherlock wręcz się na niego rzucił, zrywając ubranie, ciągnąc do swojej sypialni, całując niezbyt wprawnie i obłapiając przez całą drogę do łóżka (w ogóle, całowanie w wykonaniu Sherlocka opierało się głównie na poruszaniu językiem w prawo i w lewo wewnątrz jego ust, z zależnym od nastroju i okoliczności poziomem szybkości, i mnóstwie śliny - szczególnie na początku, teraz było lepiej – ale to nie tak, że John miał na co narzekać. To i tak trwało niedługo, bo potem to on przejmował inicjatywę). Sypiali ze sobą już jakiś czas, chociaż niezbyt często: zazwyczaj gdy Sherlock chciał. Johnowi całkiem podobały się te okazje, mógł dzięki nim myśleć, że wcale nie jest taki samotny, budząc się rankiem przy nagim Holmesie, którego noga była przerzucona przez jego biodro. Częściej się całowali, a nawet przytulali i całkiem niewinnie macali przez ubranie. Kochali się jedynie od święta. I właściwie to mu w zupełności wystarczało, jak zdał sobie sprawę pewnego dnia. Seks od wielkiego dzwonu (który w wykonaniu Sherlocka polegał głównie na mnóstwie całowania, lizania i okazjonalnego gryzienia, oraz ocierania się o siebie, w ubraniu lub bez. I znów, John nie narzekał), a tak buzi na dobranoc i rączki na kołderkę To dziwne, ale naprawdę mu to odpowiadało.

Po tym seksie niespodziance Sherlock lepił się do niego kilka godzin. Był dziwnie radosny i normalnie John bardzo by się ucieszył, ale teraz czuł tylko niepokój.

Po jakimś czasie Holmes poszedł do łazienki, a po powrocie ni z tego, ni z owego obraził się i legł na kanapie. John udawał, że czyta gazetę w swoim fotelu, co jakiś czas zerkając na przyjaciela. Poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, gdy usłyszał ciche, tłumione szlochanie.

\- Sherlock?

Cisza.

\- Sherlock...

Przerywane westchnienie.

\- Sherlock, płaczesz?

Był nieco podejrzliwy. W końcu Sherlock był świetnym aktorem, potrafił płakać na zawołanie – John kilka razy widział to na własne oczy... Może chce go do czegoś zmusić? Nie, nie musiałby płakać, aby zmuszać go do czegokolwiek.

. W końcu zmartwiony podszedł do kanapy.

\- Sherlock, co się stało?

Sherlock nic nie powiedział, tylko podniósł się i pozwolił się przytulić. Płakał dobre dwadzieścia minut i zasnął. John ze śpiącym Holmesem w ramionach położył się na kanapie, gładząc plecy współlokatora.

Zachcianki, huśtawki nastrojów... Oby to był tylko eksperyment.

*

Urojona ciąża Sherlocka osiągnęła apogeum w dniu, w którym John przyłapał go na przeglądaniu się z zachwytem w lustrze. Holmes miał na sobie tylko spodnie od pidżamy, zsunięte na biodra, aby mógł nad nimi zawisnąć zaczątek oponki. Brzuch był wyraźnie wypukły. John bardzo pragnął wyjść z pokoju i zacząć walić głową o ścianę.

Sherlock odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem i rozmemłanym wyrazem twarzy, która wcale a wcale nie pasował do jego kanciastej fizys.

\- Zobacz, John – powiedział radośnie. – Już widać.

Watson zamknął oczy. Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu.

No to się zaczyna.

\- Tak, przytyłeś.

Holmes wciąż się uśmiechał, ale z lekkim pobłażaniem.

\- Jestem w ciąży – oświadczył. John miał ochotę rzucić w niego czymś ciężkim.

\- Nie, po prostu opychasz się bez opamiętania. Przytyłeś.

\- Nie, John. – Sherlock mówił teraz bardzo powoli, jakby rozmawiał z wyjątkowo odpornym na wiedzę dzieckiem. – Jestem w ciąży.

\- Nie jesteś w ciąży.

\- Jestem. – Oho, detektyw zaczynał się denerwować. Zaraz się obrazi!

John czuł, że jeszcze chwila i dostanie histerii. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś w ciąży?

Sherlock prychnął.

\- Ja nie myślę, ja jestem! Już to chyba uzgodniliśmy.

Watson westchnął bardzo głęboko. Podszedł do łóżka detektywa i podniósł z niego szlafrok, który podał Sherlockowi..

\- Chodźmy. Powinniśmy chyba coś wyjaśnić.

*

Mimo że John nie był w połowie tak inteligentny jak mieszkający z nim detektyw, nawet on potrafił prześledzić jego absurdalny tok myślowy. Absurdalny, a jednak możliwy.

Po spotkaniu z Kate, Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś, co dawniej składował wraz z Układem Słonecznym w jakimś zamurowanym pokoiku jego pałacu umysłu. Mianowicie przypomniał sobie, że ludzie miewają dzieci. A jeśli dzieci biorą się z "miłości", "przytulania" i "całowania" (tak wiele matek zbywa pytania dzieci o to, skąd się wzięły; widać pani Holmes była jedną z nich), to on i John powinni mieć już przynajmniej jedno. Przecież całują się względnie często, tak samo przytulają. No i seks, bo pamiętał że pojawianie się dzieci miało coś wspólnego z seksem (usłyszał to widać na biologii w szkole, ale był zbyt wstrząśnięty myślą, że matka okłamała go o "całowaniu i przytulaniu", aby przejmować się takimi bzdurami jak mitoza i mejoza).

To, dlaczego z nich dwóch to Sherlock miałby urodzić to dziecko, pozostało dla Johna niewiadomą.

Tak więc feralnego dnia, po spotkaniu w Tesco, Sherlock wyszukał w Internecie objawy ciąży. Od tamtej chwili zaczął zauważać je u siebie, jak hipochondryk czytający ulotkę leków.

John nie wiedział, czy śmiać się, czy płakać. Wiedział za to, że musi zakończyć ten cyrk, a to wcale nie było takie łatwe.. Sherlock bowiem ani trochę nie wierzył w jego fachowe zapewnienia, że nie może być w ciąży. Długa wymiana zdań zmieniła się w kłótnię, po której Sherlock śmiertelnie się obraził. John był nie mniej zdenerwowany; detektyw oskarżył go o gadanie głupot, aby wymigać się od ojcostwa.

Mimo gniewu, a może właśnie z jego powodu, Watson postanowił przebić tę bańkę słodkiej niewiedzy. Musiał tylko zastanowić się jak.

*

Tydzień później lekarz podszedł do leżącego na kanapie Holmesa.

\- Ubieraj się – powiedział swym najbardziej wojskowym tonem. – Idziemy na USG.

Jeszcze zanim to powiedział, wiedział, że Sherlock się ucieszy, ale i tak nie spodziewał się po detektywie takiego entuzjazmu. Mężczyzna poderwał się z jakimś radosnym błyskiem w oczach i triumfalnym uśmiechem. Nie minął kwadrans, a już jechali taksówką do Barts.

John wciąż nie wierzył, że udało mu się załatwić ten ultrasonograf tak szybko. Od razu pomyślał o St. Bartholomew; miał tam znajomych i jeśli chciał gdzieś załatwić dyskretnie badanie USG bez zbędnych pytań, to tylko tam. A musiał być wyjątkowo dyskretny – to by była katastrofa gdyby ktokolwiek, na przykład ze Scotland Yardu lub z prasy, dowiedział się, że słynny Sherlock Holmes, detektyw konsultant, spodziewa się wyimaginowanego dziecka. A co gorsza, że jest takim ignorantem, aby nie wiedzieć skąd się biorą dzieci.

Wymyślił więc zgrabną wymówkę, którą zresztą sprzedał potem z sukcesem Molly Hooper: Sherlock nabawił się bólu  brzucha, ale jest zbyt uparty, żeby to przyznać, więc John musi dyskretnie znaleźć kogoś zaufanego, kto pozwoli mu przeprowadzić kompleksowe badania, na wypadek, gdyby działo się coś złego. Miał lekkie poczucie winy, gdy Molly ze zmartwioną miną wpuszczała ich do laboratorium, ale gdy Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niej rozanielony, wciąż najwyraźniej będąc na etapie huśtawek nastrojów, poczuł się całkiem rozgrzeszony. Trzeba koniecznie coś zrobić z tą sytuacją.

Kilkakrotnie zdarzało mu się używać aparatu USG podczas służby w Afganistanie, dlatego miał nadzieję, że jego umiejętności wystarczą, aby wybić Holmesowi z głowy myśl o ciąży. Główny zainteresowany właśnie odpinał guzik spodni, aby wyciągnąć z nich koszulę, opinającą go ciaśniej niż zwykle. Po chwili leżał na kozetce; skrzywił się trochę czując żel na swoim podbrzuszu, ale nie minęła chwila, a już wykrzywiał głowę, aby dojrzeć ekran. Był podekscytowany. John poczuł dziwny ucisk w gardle.

Na ekraniku ukazała się monochromatyczna pulpa, która była w istocie obrazem  poruszających się jelit, będących w trakcie trawienia dwóch opakowań czekoladowych ciastek i pół słoika korniszonów.

Ani śladu czegokolwiek przypominającego macice. Tak jak myślał!

Sherlock jednak wpatrywał się dalej w poruszającą się na ekranie masę. Dokładnie badał wzrokiem ekran, nawet dokładniej niż jakiekolwiek miejsce zbrodni. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego niemedyczne oko nie wyczyta nic z tego nielogicznego obrazu, zwrócił twarz w stronę przyjaciela. Miał na niej wyraz jakiejś dziwnej bezradności i... nadziei. Johnowi bardzo nie podobała się ta mina: sprawiała, że sumienie zaczynało go swędzieć.

Westchnął.

\- Widzisz? Niczego tam nie ma.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego zagubiony. A potem z nadzieją zwrócił oczy w stronę ekranu.

\- Niczego tam nie masz, Sherlock. Nie jesteś w ciąży. To tylko twoje jelita.

\- Ale...

\- Co?

Detektyw zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok. Jego twarz zaczynała się czerwienić.

Koniec badań na dziś.

Holmes nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy John ścierał mu z brzucha żel. Bez słowa minął Molly, gdy opuszczali szpital. Potem nie mówił nic w taksówce i w mieszkaniu. Usiadł w swoim fotelu i przyłożył złączone jak do modlitwy dłonie do twarzy. Gdy Watson próbował w końcu zacząć rozmowę, poderwał się z miejsca i praktycznie przeleciał do swojego pokoju za kuchnią.  Tamtego dnia już z niego nie wyszedł.

*

To wstyd, pomyślał John, siadając następnego dnia przy stole w kuchni, aby zjeść śniadanie. W końcu to całe przedstawienie było dosyć głupie... Tak, to pewnie wstyd.

Tyle, że gdy Sherlock wytoczył się ze swojego pokoju, uparcie ignorując jego "dzień dobry", aby nalać sobie kawy i z kubkiem pełnym czarnej cieczy wrócić do pokoju, detektyw nie wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Wyglądał jak półtora nieszczęścia.

"Ten incydent", jak John nazywał ostatnie tygodnie, najwyraźniej nie skończył się wraz z wczorajszym badaniem. Sherlock nie odzywał się do niego prawie tydzień, czyniąc wyjątek tylko wtedy, gdy pojawił się Lestrade z jakimś miłym morderstwem. Ale nawet sprawa nie rozchmurzyła detektywa, który wciąż był dziwnie cichy i smutny.

John czuł się winny. Chociaż nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego.

*

Drugi tydzień mijał, a Sherlock wciąż zachowywał się jakby John zabił oboje jego rodziców, bliższą i dalszą rodzinę oraz starego, brzydkiego psa. Miał podkrążone, czasami zaczerwienione oczy, a w nich wyraz najgłębszego zawodu i smutku. John nie był pewien, ile z tego nieszczęśliwego wyglądu  było winą wzbogacenia jego wielkiego umysły o fundamentalną wiedzę o biologii mężczyzn, a ile  celowym zabiegiem detektywa, aby go pognębić, ale zachowanie Sherlocka odnosiło skutek..

Czuł się jak śmieć.

Trzeci poniedziałek od feralnego badania nie przyniósł niczego nowego: Holmes leżał twarzą do oparcia kanapy, otulony szlafrokiem – żadnego strzelania do ścian, żadnego jęczenia o sprawę, tylko czarna, głęboka depresja. John widząc go, mógł jedynie westchnąć.

\- Idę na zakupy. Chcesz coś?

Cisza. Naprawdę mógłby już zacząć się odzywać.

\- Pytałem, czy nie chcesz czegoś ze sklepu.

Znowu cisza.

\- Mógłbym kupić ci Marmite – zaczął z nadzieją, na co detektyw najpierw się wzdrygnął, a potem wstał, przewrócił stolik kawowy, zrzucając z niego całą zawartość i energicznym krokiem udał się do pokoju.

Tak, pomyślał John, ten żart był stanowczo kiepski.

W Tesco rzeczywiście zatrzymał się przy półce z Marmitem, ale ostatecznie podarował sobie włożenie słoiczka do koszyka – obawiał się, że Sherlock będzie gotów jeszcze nim w niego rzucić albo wepchnąć mu go do gardła. Wolałby chyba to pierwsze.

Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy by nie kupić więcej fasoli (gdy Sherlock był jeszcze "przy nadziei" dwie uncje stanowczo nie wystarczały), kiedy ktoś klepnął go w ramię.

\- John! - zawołała wesoło Kate - Co słychać?

Zlustrował ją spojrzeniem. Wyglądała zdrowo, znów miała w miarę płaski brzuch, ale wciąż była przyjemnie zaokrąglona  na twarzy i w okolicy mostka. Nie potrzebował ani Sherlocka, ani jego zakichanej dedukcji, aby wywnioskować, że urodziła już jakiś czas temu.

Kurtuazyjnie wyznał, że "wszystko jest w porządku", skłamał częściowo, że "wciąż dni mijają mu na bieganiu za Sherlockiem, który z kolei biega za przestępcami" i dodał jeszcze, że "czuje się świetnie", tak na wszelki wypadek. Potem zamienili dwa zdania o pogodzie (która była ostatnio podejrzanie przyzwoita) i przystąpił do wypytywania jej o poród, dziecko, i tym podobne rzeczy; szczególnie  interesowało go, dlaczego już jest na nogach. Kate z uśmiechem opowiedziała mu o swoim mężu, który postanowił zostać z dzieckiem w domu, aby ona mogła wrócić do pracy (przez co o mało nie zmieniła tematu, bo zaczęła narzekać, że ostatnio rzadko ich widuje w Barts).

\- Och, to – zająknął się - to chyba trochę niespotykane, prawda?

\- Nie udawaj takiego konserwatysty, John. – Mrugnęła, wiec chyba nie była urażona. – On marzył o urlopie tacierzyńskim!

\- Tak? Ze względu na wolne?

Zaśmiała się sucho. Chyba jednak była trochę urażona.

\- On kocha dzieci. – Uśmiechnęła się błogo, jakby przypomniała sobie coś miłego. – Wiesz, John, zawsze myślałam, że nie zdecyduje się mieć dzieci, a już w ogóle w tym wieku, że to za wcześnie, ale... On tak bardzo marzył, by być ojcem! Skoro  zobowiązał się je wychowywać, to uznałam, że przeżyję jakoś te dziewięć miesięcy parcia na pęcherz i wąchania proszku do prania. Jego szczęście było warte takiego poświęcenia, rozumiesz...

Rozumiał. Uśmiechnął się, myśląc, że gdyby był kobietą też pewnie byłby gotów na...

Och.

Johnie Watsonie, pomyślał, jesteś idiotą.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział przerywając jej dalszą paplaninę, której i tak już nie słuchał. – Dzięki tobie zdałem sobie sprawę z czegoś ważnego... Muszę iść.

Pchał wózek przed siebie, myśląc chwilę, że teraz to na pewno będzie urażona, ale przejmował się stanowczo mniej, niż powinien. Musiał wrócić na Baker Street.

*

Kiedy wrócił, Sherlock znowu okupował kanapę. Tym razem leżał na brzuchu, z głową skierowaną twarzą do oparcia.

John zaniósł siatki do kuchni, zostawił  je na stole i wrócił do salonu. Patrzył chwilę na  mężczyznę aby po chwili położyć się na nim, próbując przytulić. Holmes nie protestował, nawet jeśli było mu nie wygodnie.

\- Przepraszam.

Cisza.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że robiłeś to dla mnie. Myślałem, że się wygłupiasz.

Nic.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć.

Myślał, że znów otrzyma w odpowiedzi jedynie milczenie, ale wtedy detektyw otworzył lewe oko i łypnął na niego badawczo.

\- Niby co miałem powiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Watson szczerze. – Mógłbyś spróbować z "John, jesteś mężczyzną mojego życia, chcę być matką twoich dzieci", ale to chyba trochę zbyt dosłowne. Mogłeś zacząć od prostego  "kocha-"

\- John, jesteś idiotą.

\- Tak? – zakpił. – Ale to nie ja wykasowałem, że mężczyźni nie rodzą dzieci.

\- Przed poznaniem ciebie najwyraźniej nie uważałem tej informacji za istotną na tyle, aby zaśmiecać nią mózg – powiedział Sherlock, odwracając się bardziej na bok. – Twardy dysk, pamiętasz?

\- Ja też.

\- Co?

\- No, – sięgnął palcem do ucha detektywa, aby połaskotać go za nim. – skoro zdecydowaliśmy się na taką formę, to powiem ci, że też byłbym gotów być przez trzy czwarte roku inkubatorem dla małego Holmesa.

Sherlock był chyba zadowolony, bo zrzucił Johna z siebie i teraz to on na nim leżał, tyle, że na podłodze.

\- Wiesz, - wykrztusił John, gdy Sherlock odkleił się od niego, aby zaczerpnąć tchu. – nie potrzebuję dzieci do szczęścia. Wiążąc się z tobą  (w tym miejscu przerwał na chwilę, bo Sherlock dosłownie splątał mu język), liczyłem się z tym, że nie będę ich miał. Ale jeśli, wiesz, wciąż chciałbyś  założyć ze mną rodzinę, to nie wiem, czy się orientujesz, ale są różne możliwości. Adopcja i tym podobne...

\- Pomyślimy- powiedział detektyw, skupiony akurat na rozpinaniu jego koszuli. – Ale na razie żadnej surogatki. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek przechodził przez wymioty, humorki i Marmite przeze mnie...

John zaśmiał się. Holmes już prawie rozpinał mu pasek.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że chcesz teraz sprawdzić, czy uda ci się zrobić ze mnie ten inkubator?

Uśmiech Sherlocka był iście szatański. Cóż, zawsze mogą próbować, pomyślał John z błogim uśmiechem. Próbowanie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

 

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Powyższy fic powstał w roku 2012, kiedy nie podejrzewałam, że Sherlock zna koncept zapłodnienia (jak pokazała trzecia seria, najwyraźniej wie skąd się biorą dzieci). Nie pamiętam jego dokładnej inspiracji, ale na pewno jakąś miał. 
> 
> Pragnę gorąco podziękować moim dwóm poprzednim betom, które z różnych powodów nie mogły dokończyć pracy nad BS: **Zosi D.** i **Foxsays**. I oczywiście, największe podziękowania jeszcze raz dla **Myk** która szybko i sprawnie tego dokonałą! Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki!


End file.
